Riyou's Story
by DarkSpellcaster.15
Summary: Suppose Yuugi Motou had a little sister. What would it be like, and what effect would it have on Yuugi's life and the adventure they went on? This story depicts just that.
1. Chapter 1

_1. Birth, Adoption, and Reunification_

"It's a girl!" Mrs. Motou cried.

"She's beautiful," Mr. Motou said. "Look, Yuugi. It's your new little sister."

The little toddler came up to the baby girl. He smiled, and with his cup bumped her cheek as if to say 'Hello'. The little girl smiled.

"Awww," Mrs. Motou declared. "They already like each other. What should we call her?"

"Riyou. Riyou Sakura Motou."

Two weeks later, Mr. And Mrs. Motou brought little Riyou home to their game shop. There, she grew happier, and on her first birthday, Yuugi's second, she said her first word.

"Brother. Nii-san."

Riyou smiled at her brother. Yuugi also smiled.

It didn't last, though. Riyou never said that word again, and she began to ignore everyone. Sad, Yuugi in turn began to ignore his sister.

The parents and Grandpa realized this, and one day had a very important discussion on the subject.

"Riyou and Yuugi are completely unhappy!" Mrs. Motou cried.

"Now Shinoske," Grandpa said. "I didn't say it would be easy for them to be together. I told you I sensed the little one was different."

"So different that they would be unable to look at each other, or even be around each other?" Mrs. Motou burst into tears. "I don't want to send her away!"

"We'll have to, for now."

The next day they took Riyou to the adoption agency in California. There, she was given to another family in order to ensure her happiness.

Mrs. Motou cried on the flight back to Domino, Japan. She didn't think it would be like this.

_6 Years Later…_

"Lissa! It's time for school!"

"Coming!"

But Lissa didn't say that. She thought it; however, her mother heard her perfectly. When she was 5, her parents found out she was completely mute. Her voice had not developed at all when she was a baby, and she only said one word in all of her years. Her parents, instead of spending all the money they had on a mansion they wanted, they instead decided to ensure that they'd always be able to communicate with their daughter.

Lissa went downstairs with a sorrowful look on her face. "Today's not school," she thought.

"It's not. It's the day of the tournament, remember?"

"Oh yeah," she thought. "The duel monsters tournament."

Duel Monsters, a popular card game, had come when Lissa was but 3 years old. She had loved it ever since, and it took her mind off the people who called her a freak.

The tournament was no different.

Although she had beaten every one of her opponents up to the final round so far, all of them called her a freak for having a mind communication device on her head, saying it looked like a stupid hat. Lissa didn't let it stop her. She continued to crush her opponents, despite the fact that most of them were twice her age and thrice her size.

The final round was against a weird, short, spiky-haired kid. He was 7, according to her booklet.

"The final match will now begin. Lissa Hawkins against Yuugi Motou!"

"YEAH! GO LISSA!"

Lissa looked behind her and saw her parents and aunt there, as well as her 2 year old sister Rebecca.

"GO YUUGI!!"

The boy had a little brunette girl rooting for him.

They began.

"I'll play this in defense mode." Yuugi lay down a Gyaku Gire Panda on the table.

"I can do better," Lissa thought. The boy Yuugi looked threatened all of a sudden.

"You're good; I've seen you play in a couple of matches. However," he added, "Don't forget that I've made it this far too."

"Was it tough?"

"No," Yuugi said. "It was easy. Just as easy as it will be to defeat you."

"Well I attack with this, and I switch your monster with Stop Defense."

"Wha-" Yuugi was shocked. He subtracted 300 life points.

"Well, now I attack with this." Lissa subtracted 800 life points.

"Dark Hole!"

"Attack with this!" Yuugi subtracted 500.

"Attack with this!" Lissa subtracted 900. She had 300 left; she began to doubt herself, but it went away quickly. "This is fun!" she said.

"Good. I was aiming at a good time today!"

"I attack with this!" Yuugi subtracted 900. "And this!" Yuugi lost.

"YEAH! Nice duel!" Lissa and Yuugi laughed. They had so much fun that day, and they became friends.

"Yuugi!" The brunette girl walked up to them. "That was awesome!"

"Nice dueling, Lissa!"

"Thanks! What's your name?"

"Anzu. Anzu Mazaki."

Lissa smiled. "Nice to meet you. And Yuugi."

"You were awesome," Yuugi said. "Can you teach me to duel like that?"

"Sure," Lissa thought.

The next day, Lissa went over to Yuugi's house. She decided to meet Yuugi's family, but no one else was there.

"Where is everyone?"

"Anzu and I aren't from here," Yuugi said. "We're from Japan."

"How far away is that?"

"Not that far. It's just across the ocean."

"What'd ya mean, not that far! That's miles!" Lissa thought.

"Well, this is where my sister was born."

"You have a sister?"

"Yep," Yuugi said. "She was born on my birthday, June 4th."

Lissa stared. "That's the same day that I was born."

"One year after I was born. I'm gonna be 8."

"I'm gonna be 7."

Now it was Yuugi's turn to stare. "That's how old she would be!"

"This is weird," Lissa thought. They stood there quietly for a while, then the phone rang.

"Hello? Yes, she's here."

When Lissa got home, she asked her mother about it.

"Mom? I have a question for you. Do I have any brothers?"

Mrs. Hawkins looked worried. She decided to tell her daughter.

"I think it's time that I told you the truth."

"What is it?" Lissa thought.

"First of all, I'm not your real mom." Mrs. Hawkins led Lissa to the couch. "Your real name is Riyou Sakura Motou. You were born here to Shinoske and Riku Motou, and your brother-your REAL brother-is Yuugi Motou. When you were little, I adopted you because you were unhappy in your real home."

"Riyou?" LIssa-Riyou-stared at her foster mom. She didn't cry.

"Mrs. Hawkins. I'm glad you told me. Deep down, I sorta knew I wasn't a part of this family."

The next day, Riyou told Yuugi who she was. Yuugi called his grandfather, and they met at the airport.

"Riyou! Are you sure you're ready to come back home with us?"

"I'm sure," Riyou thought.

"Goodbye, Riyou," Mrs. Hawkins said. "I still love you, even though you're not my daughter."

"Thank you, Mrs. Hawkins," Riyou thought. She hugged her foster mom and went to Yuugi. They boarded the airplane and headed back home.


	2. Chapter 2

2. The Beginning of the Torment

"Jounouchi, knock it off!"

"Sorry, twerp! That's just what me and Honda here do!"

"You leave my brother alone, you!"

It was 5 1/2 years since the reunion. Yuugi and his sister, Riyou, were now in middle school; Yuugi was in 8th grade while Riyou was in 7th. It was the day after Yuugi had just gotten a strange box from his grandfather. Yuugi was still amazed by it. When he had opened the box, he had found a bunch of golden pieces inside of it, which his grandfather had said formed some sort of ancient relic.

Dying for some sort of way to show off at school since he and his sister were both laughingstocks, he decided to bring the box to school. It was at lunch that Jounouchi and Honda, the school bullies/class clowns that had been picking on Yuugi and Riyou for years, decided to have a little fun.

Currently, Jounouchi was holding the box far above Yuugi's head, and couldn't help but laugh as he jumped and jumped but was too short to reach. Riyou, who was in Honda's grasp, broke free and started kicking and screaming at Jounouchi, until Honda grabbed her again.

"Ha ha - OUCHIES!" Jounouchi suddenly screamed as the instructor grabbed him by the ear and yelled at him. "Put down that box, Katsuya! And YOU, Hiroto!" the instructor shouted as she glared Honda down, "Put her down! BOTH OF YOU, DETENTION!"

"Y-yes, m-m-ma'am!" Jounouchi and Honda shrieked as they flew to their seats.

Riyou, thankful to be finally let go, looked at her brother. "Glad that's over," she thought to him through her speaking device, but Yuugi glared at her.

After school, Riyou confronted him. "Why did you glare at me so? That was kinda hurtful."

Yuugi glared at her again. "Because I'm the older brother and I'm supposed to protect you! But you were in there trying to protect me! My pride's already shaken, and you just tanked it!" With that, he stormed ahead, leaving Riyou behind in the dust.

"But…" It was always like this. Yuugi had always blamed Riyou for his misfortunes because she was more different than he was, and every time he tried to stand up for her, he got picked on even more. This incident felt like the worst one yet to him, but for her it was even worse. She felt rejected by her brother, just like it had been when they were much younger.

Over the next few months, the situation grew worse. By the time school had ended, Yuugi was completely ignoring his sister, determined to solve the puzzle and gain some respect for all the times he had been picked on because of her. Because of this, Riyou fell into a deep depression and began starving herself.

Desperate, Grandpa tried to reason with Yuugi to help him get her back on track. "It's no concern of mine," Yuugi said. But deep down, he knew that what he was doing was horrible of him, and he had actually started trying to solve the puzzle to get it out of the way so he could spend more time with her.

Finally, one night, Yuugi had managed it. It was late, and school was just around the corner (in fact, Yuugi's freshman year was to start the very next day). Riyou, still in a depressive state but well back on her feet and eating small meals again, creeped into Yuugi's room as he got the puzzle very near completed.

"Big brother?" she thought in the quietest voice possible. Yuugi turned to her.

"What is it?" Yuugi asked, in a voice determined not to offend.

"I'm sorry," Riyou thought. "I'm sorry that I made you feel so bad after that one incident, but it's been months, and I feel so lonely without you."

"Even with Ryou?" Yuugi asked, referring to the new student that had just transferred there while they were still in school. Somehow, he had won Riyou's heart even during her loneliness, but the end of school and being ignored by Yuugi was too much for her to bare.

"Yes," Riyou thought. "He's only a boy. You're my brother."

Yuugi smiled and gave her a big hug. "I love you, Riyou, my little sister. I'm sorry I ignored you like that. Wanna help me put the last piece in?"

"Sure!" Riyou said.

They reached into the box together and pulled out - air. Nothing but air. Yuugi, in amazement, looked inside the box. "One of the pieces is missing!"

"I'll bet that darn Jounouchi took it out of the box!" Riyou exclaimed.

Yuugi and Riyou rushed over to the apartments where Jounouchi and his dad were staying. They just were about to knock on the door when they heard a loud bang inside. Out came Jounouchi a few moments later, bruised up.

As soon as he saw Yuugi, he laughed, for he knew exactly why he was here. "Well, you finally noticed? Took you long enough."

"Give it back, you jerk!" Yuugi yelled, but Jounouchi merely laughed. "It's mine, not yours!"

"You want it? You're gonna have to catch me!" With that, Jounouchi ran like the wind, with Yuugi and Riyou chasing after him. Since Riyou was even shorter than Yuugi, he had to carry her after a while just to keep up.

Suddenly, they found themselves at Domino Pier, with Jounouchi running up the stairs to the main dock building. Yuugi was so out of breath he had to catch his breath before running up the stairs. When he finally got up and inside the building, he saw Jounouchi at the window with the puzzle piece in his hand, ready to drop it.

"Give it back!" Yuugi yelled.

"Sorry, twerp," Jounouchi said, and as Yuugi ran toward him, he dropped the puzzle piece down to the bottom of the ocean, never to be seen again. Then he walked away laughing, leaving Yuugi and Riyou to themselves.

Once again, Riyou looked hopefully at her brother. Yuugi tried to fight it, but he ended up glaring at her once more.

"Big brother?" Riyou thought with a sad look on her face, but Yuugi looked away.

"This is all your fault. If you weren't so little, I wouldn't have had to carry you and I could have caught him before that happened," Yuugi said resentfully, but with a second thought, he looked back at her. Remembering the depressive state she had been in over the summer, he then smiled at her. "Okay, it's not ALL your fault."

Riyou smiled back. "Sorry," she thought.

"Y'know, I'm not mad at you," Yuugi said. "I was, though."

"'S okay," she thought back. But she couldn't help but hold onto what he had said to her a few moments ago, and deep down, Yuugi was still mad at her, and even though it didn't show, Riyou still felt it, and her depression was worse by the time they went to bed that night


End file.
